Coop
Coop is a Cupid, who is also known as a Messenger of Love. He is the husband of the Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell and the father of their three children, Prue Halliwell, Parker Halliwell, and Paris Halliwell. Coop is the only known cupid agent to ever be married and have children. History First Life Coop was born over two centuries ago, shortly after being born. He died in his mother's arms and barely lived to be a few hours old. Rebirth After his death, a Cupid Agent found him and brought his soul to the Cupid's Temple. Once he arrived, he was raised by the Cupids and trained to be a Cherub. As he grew older his rank grew with him, and he eventually became a Cupid Agent. However, he was forbidden from ever seeing his family again. The Cupids stated that this was for his own protection. ''Charmed'' Life Coop first came to Phoebe in late 2006 under the identity of a neighbor looking to find his apartment. Phoebe instantly did not trust him, and suspected him of being a demon. Later that day, she broke into his apartment hoping to confirm her suspicion. However, Coop was waiting for her, and explained to her that he was sent by the Elders to help her repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Phoebe was offended by this, irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love. However, Coop knew that she was just scared due to her previous heartbreaks and disappointments. He then reassured her that it wasn't to late to fall in love, and that her future daughter was destined to be born. In an attempt to get her to open up her heart up to the possibility of love again, Coop took her to the past to see her past love. This reopened her heart to the love and joy that falling in love can bring. Phoebe quickly grew to trust Coop and sought his advice on both magical and family matters and over time, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy. However, Phoebe vetoed all of his matches as she was falling in love with him. Knowing that it was forbidden for Cupids to date or marry their charges, Phoebe and Coop both decided to hide their feelings from each other to save themselves from the trauma that her sister Piper and her husband Leo went through. However, during one of their disagreements, Phoebe told him it was him that she wanted and the two finally shared a kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him, she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Shortly after, Phoebe and Paige were both killed in an explosion. However, a devastated Coop gave Piper his ring so that she could go back in time and save them. Wyatt and Chris, who had traveled back in time, told Phoebe that The Elders had made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years. As Wyatt said to his aunt and uncle, "it wasn't, and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which also enables her to teleport him to her through their shared connection: love. After the sisters won the battle against the Triad and returned home, Phoebe immediately greeted Coop and the two shared a loving embrace and started a romantic life together. They then soon married. Birth of his children After marrying, the two peacefully and happily welcomed a beautiful daughter who they named Prue Halliwell, after Phoebe's late sister. The birth of Prue prompted them to move out of their apartment and into a house, as they wanted to have more children. Once there, they welcomed a second daughter, Parker Halliwell into the world. Unlike Prue, Parker was born in the midst of the worldwide crisis where all magical creatures had lost their powers, including thre own, and mortals gained them instead. Coop is with Phoebe during birth. When situations turn to the worse, Coop and the others take shelter at Magic School: an institution of magic. He meets up with Phoebe and Parker later on in an ally during the midst of battles triggered by gangs of magic-users. They manage to get to the shelter in one piece. After good magic gained victory and balance was restored to the world, Coop, Phoebe, and Parker's powers returned. A few years after Parker was born, they welcomed another daughter who they named, Paris Halliwell, into the world. Her birth was natural and happy. While Phoebe was giving birth, there friend, Billie Jenkins watched over Prue and Parker. Before Fated Coop lives in a house with his wife and youngest daughter, Paris Halliwell. His two oldest daughters have since moved out of the house. He continues to work as a Cupid Agent. Physical Appearance Coop is exactly six-feet three-inches tall, with a muscular and athletic physique. He is very good looking with brown eyes, pale skin and dark hair. He has a somewhat masculine physique, broad cheekbones, and a mark below his left eye. As far as clothing in concerned, Coop mainly is seen wearing long-sleeved shirts, boots and long jackets paired with dark-colored jeans. Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Phoebe Halliwell Notes and Trivia * Coop is the second Cupid that Phoebe has shown an attraction towards. After getting to know the first Cupid the sisters met in 1999, Phoebe showed an attraction to him when she and he discussed love while making a potion. * On Halloween in 2000, Phoebe traveled back in time with her sisters to save their ancestor, baby Melinda Warren from an evil witch. While in the village, Phoebe was told that an apple peel dropped in water will take the form of the first letter of her true love's name. The peel took the form of the letter C, which at that time was considered to be Cole Turner. ** This prediction does come to pass, though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. * Coop was born a little over two centuries ago, making him older than Cole (born in 1885) and Leo (born in 1924). * Leo and Coop share some similarities: ** Both of them died before being reborn as magical beings. ** Both were reborn as Angelic beings; a whitelighter and a Cupid respectively. ** Both married a Charmed One, who also happened to be their charge at the time. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Parents Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Cupid Category:Characters